Nuevos Sentimientos
by Alex290
Summary: Una boda aproximandose... celos y envidias... y nuevos sentimientos aparecen en el corazon de los integrantes del Host Club....


**Nuevos Sentimientos**

_Hola, bueno este es mi prmer fic de Ouran, espero que les guste, debo dejar claro (aunque no hace falta) que los personajes del Ouran no son mios (aunque quisiera jeje n.n) pero la historia si. Esta es la clave:_

Comentarios y explicaciones

´´Pensamientos´´

(Sonidos)

mensajes

**Capitulo 1: la prometida de Tamaki**

El instituto privado Ouran se define por… uno, familias prestigiosas y dos, riqueza. Y la gente prospera tiene mucho tiempo libre. Por lo tanto este Ouran Host Club trata de que… esos chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo… ofrezcan hospitalidad a las señoritas encantadoras que también lo tienen… y sacar provecho. Es un juego elegante y único en este instituto de gente rica…

El host club está abierto

Tamaki: bienvenidas queridas princesas-hace reverencia- a la exclusiva fiesta invernal del Host Club!- (gritos de las fans) estaban vestidos de esquimales con abrigos y el salón estaba lleno de verdadera nieve que Kyouya se había encargado de conseguir

Haruhi: otra fiesta descabellada de Tamaki-sempai?-murmuro al llegar

Kyouya: llegas tarde-dice mientras le avienta su traje- debes vestirte rápido

Haruhi: ya voy…- entra a otra parte del salón a vestirse

Hikaru: Kyouya-sempai donde esta…

Kaoru: …Haruhi?

Kyouya: cambiándose… ustedes dos deberían atender a las clientas Kaoru no pierdas el tiempo…-se aleja lentamente

Hikaru: Kaoru…

Kaoru: no te preocupes…-con una cara desconsolada- yo estaré bien Hikaru tu sigue con nuestra labor

Hikaru: no Kaoru!- acerca el rostro de su hermano al suyo haciendo que lo mire a los ojos- yo nunca te abandonare…. Kaoru… no podría…

Kaoru: Hikaru…-típica pose de sus actos para atraer chicas (gritos de locas fans)

Haruhi: ´´es increíble que las chicas de aquí caigan con eso…´´-los miraba desde una esquina

Honey: Haru-chan!-la chica volteo mientras el pequeño saltaba a sus brazos- quieres comer pastel conmigo? Tengo de chocolate… y de fresa… y de vainilla… y…

Haruhi: y tus caries Honey-sempai?

Mori: Mitsukuni… recuerda cepillar tus dientes-comento desde lejos- ven aquí…

Honey: voy Takashi!-sonrió a Haruhi y corre hacia Mori

Kyouya: parece esto está funcionando muy bien…

* * *

Haruhi: estas feliz verdad Kyouya-sempai?

Kyouya: no es eso…-la puerta de la habitación se abre fuertemente- señor director…

Director Suou: Kyouya, es un buen trabajo el que haces aquí…-Kyouya hace una inclinación- donde esta mi hijo?

Kyouya: Tamaki… ven enseguida…-el rubio dejo a sus princesas para acercarse

Tamaki: padre… que haces aquí?

Director Suou: alguien viene a visitarte…-se movió un poco de la puerta para dejar pasar a una linda joven con el uniforme del instituto

Nombre: Sakura Himeko

Edad: 16 años

Físico:

Tamaki: Sakura…-la miro embobado, lo cual causo que inmediatamente todo el Host Club fijara su vista en ellos, especialmente Haruhi…

Sakura: Tamaki…-la chica sonrió y se acerco lentamente al chico quien la recibió con un abrazo, lo cual sorprendió tanto a los miembros como a las invitadas del club

Director Suou: muy bien me alegra que reaccionaran así… tengo un aviso muy importante que hacerles… desde ahora mi hijo Suou Tamaki es el prometido de la señorita Himeko Sakura!-clásicas caras de Queeeee! de los integrantes de Host

Sakura: pe-pero… señor director…

Director Suou: no discutas hija- la abraza frente a todos- ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta!

Tamaki: padre…- el director se va del salón sin decir más…

El Host Club está cerrado

Kyouya: serias tan amable de explicarme esto Tamaki-el silencio reino en la tercera sala de música

Tamaki: ojala pudiera…-miro a la chica- que haces aquí Sakura?



* * *

Sakura: mis padres creyeron que era hora de que me relacionara con chicos de mi nivel…-sonrió con culpa- no sabía que había venido para esto…

Hikaru: mientras no quieras llevarte a nuestro señor…

Kaoru: no tendrás problemas con el Host Club…

Sakura: señor?-los mira divertida- cual señor?

Tamaki: bueno así me llaman mis vasallos ahora jeje-le sonríe a la chica que tenía ya la gotita en la cabeza- deberíamos conversas un poco sobre esto…- ella asintió- Kyouya… hazte cargo del Club un momento por favor…- salieron del salón

Kyouya: si…

Honey: esto traerá problemas a Tama-chan?-murmuro el pequeño mientras los veían salir

_Espero que les haya gustado, para reclamos, tomatazos y demas dejen reviews... gracias!_


End file.
